


Rest Your Eyes for Me

by FandomLife54



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Background Relationships, Christopher Diaz Has Two Dads, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Insomnia, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Nightmares, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Kisses, Slow Dancing, Supportive Bobby Nash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLife54/pseuds/FandomLife54
Summary: “Noo, I’m fine. Plus, I promised Chris we’d hang ou-” The last of the word is lost to his yawn.“I’m sure Chris wouldn’t mind waiting to play with a well rested Buck. Isn’t that right?” Chris nods. “He just nodded, in case you can’t see through your eyelids.” Eddie chuckles as Buck tries and fails to wretch even one of his eyes open. “Here,” he pushes his keys into Buck’s hand. “There’s only a few things left on our list. Go take a nap in the truck until we’re done, ok?”Buck hums something unintelligible, stepping over to plant a kiss on Chris’ head. Eddie’s got both hands on the basket, ready to move to the next aisle, when Buck suddenly turns to him and presses that same soft kiss against his lips.OR5 times one of them has to put the other to bed + 1 time neither of them have to be told
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 372





	Rest Your Eyes for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! I am suffering the hiatus right now the same way many of you are. I hope this fic comes as some comfort. I did my best to stick to pure fluff, minus the little hiccup in the beginning. I hope you enjoy it. If you do, please leave me some kudos and a comment to let me know. I love hearing from you all. Thank you for reading! Enjoy! :)

… One ...

Simple questions deserve simple answers, don’t they? Truly, life doesn’t have to be as hard as some people make it out to be. But there lies the basis of that hardship: the fear and regret that comes with making the wrong choice. 

“It’s just bread, Dad,” Christopher giggles.

Eddie’s sigh knocks something deep within his chest. “Buck, I know I said I wouldn’t ask for your help this time, but-” The loud crinkle startles all of them, heads swinging to watch Buck’s pull his head off a bag of chips on the aisle shelf. “...You’re falling asleep again.”

“ ‘M not. 100% awake. Go ahead, ask, what’d you need?”

The Diaz’s share a small smile, Eddie placing the long loaves down to steady his swaying friend. “Buck, you just got off a 12 hour nightshift and you’re clearly exhausted. I told you you didn’t have to come shopping with us this morning. You could have gone back to your apartment to sleep.” 

“Noo, I’m fine. Plus, I promised Chris we’d hang ou-” The last of the word is lost to his yawn. 

“I’m sure Chris wouldn’t mind waiting to play with a well rested Buck. Isn’t that right?” Chris nods. “He just nodded, in case you can’t see through your eyelids.” Eddie chuckles as Buck tries and fails to wretch even one of his eyes open. “Here,” he pushes his keys into Buck’s hand. “There’s only a few things left on our list. Go take a nap in the truck until we’re done, ok?”

A single blue iris manages to peek out, his smile stretching into a lopsided grin. “Y’ sure?”

“I can handle deciding between french and garlic bread.”

“Mmm, choose garlic. So good.”

“Alright. Lasagna and garlic bread it is. Now go sleep.”

Buck hums something unintelligible, stepping over to plant a kiss on Chris’ head. Eddie’s got both hands on the basket, ready to move to the next aisle, when Buck suddenly turns to him and presses that same soft kiss against his lips. 

It’s a wonder he doesn’t spontaneously combust as he watches Buck wobble out of the store and into the parking lot. 

“Your face is super red.”

“Yeah?” He clears the croak out of his voice. “Sorry, he’s just… never done that before.” Or talked about wanting to do that. 

“Really? Buck gives me kisses all the time.” Oh, Chris, his beautiful, naive child. “Maybe you should ask him to do it more often.”

This has to be some plot to give Eddie a heart attack in the middle of a grocery store. And, huh. Here’s something he didn’t think he’d ever have to talk about. 

“You wouldn’t mind?” Chris raises an eyebrow at him. “You don’t mind if I kiss someone… besides Mom?”

The thought seems to twist and wind around his brain for a moment before it settles in his head with a shake. “Buck is our family. And he makes you happy.”

There is a real threat of tears pooling down Eddie’s face but he blinks them back, pressing a kiss of his own to Chris’ forehead. 

“I hope he makes you happy, too.”

“Of course he does! He’s my best friend and I love him.”

“Yeah…” Eddie lets his eyes slip shut and breathes. “ _ Yeah. _ ” 

A four hour nap and two servings of lasagna later, Buck seems to remember what happened. 

They're on the couch, cartoons on in the background and Chris coloring on the floor. Everything in the world once more at peace. Their shoulders brush as Buck reaches for his water and when he settles back, Eddie's arm is tucked behind him on the couch. 

Buck's eyebrows scrunch a bit as he smiles, but he doesn't question it. It's only when he takes a drink, gaze dipping towards Eddie's lips, that his eyes go wide and he's suddenly spitting water everywhere. 

Christopher bursts into a loud cackle, shielding himself and his drawings. " _ Buck! _ " 

" _ Oh my god. I-  _ Sorry, buddy, here." The sleeve of his shirt dabs along Chris' face, then the papers. "So sorry. I just- This morning- I was so tired, I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry. This isn't how it was supposed to happen." 

He almost startles when he turns to find Eddie beside him. "But you did want it to happen, right?" 

No sound but short, shallow breaths escape his lips and he won't lift his gaze from the floor. With the sheer amount of shame and anxiety rolling off of him, Eddie's surprised it's not his hand moving to cup Buck's face. 

"It's ok, Bucky. Breathe in and out, ok? Like Kipo." He points to the tv with the purple girl on screen. "Remember? 'In for 4. Out for 8. Keep your cool.' "

" 'Now we're great.' " They repeat the mantra a couple times, Buck winding down as Christopher keeps a soothing hand in his hair. At last, he speaks. "I'm so sorry, Chris. I'm sorry I kissed your dad without talking to you. I was going to, I swear, but I was afraid you would be upset that I have feelings for him. I didn't want you to be mad at me or think I was trying to replace your mom." 

He's about to continue when the boy cuts him off. "I know."

Blues eyes blink up at that. "You do?" 

He nods. "I've known that dad's liked you for a while." A deep blush bursts over Eddie's cheeks. "And I was mad at first, but I'm not mad anymore. I talked to Ms. Geena about it." 

"Your therapist?" Eddie's somehow even redder. 

"Yeah. She told me about different loves from different people. Like how Carla and Abuela and Tia love me, but I don't think they're trying to replace Mom. They're just part of our family and they love me. Like Buck. And they all care about me, just like Mom did. It doesn't mean Mom goes away from here," his finger taps his heart, "or that I have to forget her." 

"Oh, mijo, of course not. Buck and I both know how much you love Mom so we'd never expect you to forget her. And your therapist was right. Buck loving you doesn't mean we're trying to replace Mom from our family, it just means we want to make it bigger." Eddie meets Buck's eyes for a moment. "Is- But it's ok if you're not ready for that. You know you can be honest, we can wait." 

Christopher smushes his cheek against his father's chest, pointing that toothy grin his way. "I'm ok, now. I thought you two were already dating." 

Buck falls to the floor with a groan, but he's smiling. They all are. 

  
  


… Two ...

A nice thing about them dating is that now, when Buck comes over for sleepovers, he gets to share Eddie’s bed instead of sleeping on the couch. 

Christopher's nightmares have become a rare occurrence nowadays, which Eddie is eternally grateful for. And while Eddie would never wish a nightmare upon his son, he had missed the nights he had someone tucked up against him. Especially when his own dreams got a bit too intense for himself. 

Like tonight. 

Eddie rips forward with a gasp, hands fisted in his sheets and sweat leaving a cold chill on his skin. 

“Eddie?” Buck shoots up and tries to rub the bleariness from his eyes. “Are you ok? What happened?” Speaking seems like too much of a risk so he shakes his head, letting Buck’s fingers smooth the tense lines from his back, his neck, his face. “It’s ok. I got you.” Eddie presses his nose into the dip of his shoulder, breathing deeply. “Everything’s ok now… You want to go check on Christopher?” A nod. “Ok, go ahead. He’s right next door, safe in bed. You’ll see.”

The icy floors don’t faze him as he strides into the hall. Even the violent shaking of his hands can’t stop him from opening that door. It shifts with a soft creak and he pokes his head inside, letting the minutes pass until his breathing is as slow and steady as his son’s. He doesn’t know how long he stands there but he eventually closes the door, slumping against the wall to slide to the ground. 

It wouldn’t be the first time he’s slept outside Chris’ room like this. He doesn’t think twice before letting his eyes slip shut. So much time had passed that Buck was probably back asleep and he could just explain himself in the morning. He'd understand. 

So he sleeps. 

And faint memories trickle in through his dreamless rest. Gentle hands guiding him, his head touching a pillow. Warmth and ease and comfort surrounding him. It was bliss. 

When morning comes, he isn't expecting such a deep slumber to end with him still on the floor. He’s usually achy and sore when he does this, his nights fitful at best. But, here Buck is, a pillow under both their heads and a blanket wrapped around them as they lie camped out in the hall. 

Buck seems to sense he’s awake, stretching his long limbs before curling in closer. “Good morning, beautiful.”

The astoundment passes with the chuckle rumbling in his chest and Eddie kisses him soundly, letting it linger just a bit longer to show he’s grateful. 

They've just finished tossing everything back on the bed when Chris waddles in.

"Good morning. Can we have waffles?" 

"Ooo, yes. What should we top them with?"

"Chocolate chips! And whipped cream!" 

Alright, time to step in. "How about bananas and walnuts?" Chris and Buck aim their big eyes at him. "Fine, and a bit of whipped cream." 

They cheer their victory as they share a high five, all three of them moving to the kitchen. 

  
  


… Three… 

Unsurprisingly, yet tragically, Eddie is not the only one with sleep issues. 

Christopher is off with his abuela and tia for the weekend, so Buck invites him over to his place. It starts out great, the two of them ordering in Thai food for lunch while they binge crappy television and make terrible jokes the entire time. 

Later into the evening, they join Chimney and Maddie at a karaoke bar. There is a simple rule, one that wasn't terribly hard to follow once they got into things: no talking about work. 

So, they discuss different action and horror movies they're excited about that come out this year. How much laundry they have piled up at home. Chimney seems determined to convince Maddie they should get a dog, Buck siding with his sister and Eddie siding with Chim. They leave it at 'When they get a house,' both of them blushing furiously at the thought, 'they will go to a local shelter and consider their options.' 

While Maddie's baby bump has her rushing to the restroom, Buck talks about how they were never allowed to have pets growing up so it's difficult for them to imagine it. 

"However," he adds, grinning around the mouth of his bottle, "I know she's gonna cave the second she holds one. Might wanna brace yourself, Chim. You're probably gonna be going home with at least three." 

Finally, they take their shots at karaoke. Well, that's not exactly accurate. 

You see, Buck and him were completely set on not singing tonight. Public humiliation is just not their thing. But, then, Maddie wagers one song against a certain secret and extremely embarrassing story about Buck, and that has Buck out of his chair, tugging Eddie by the hand towards the book of song choices. 

"I'm definitely getting her to tell me that story, someday," Eddie teases. 

"Shut up and pick a song." 

Maddie and Chim, the hopeless romantics, sing The Piña Colada Song by Rupert Holmes. They're embarrassingly good and spend most of the song singing to each other rather than the bar. 

Eddie and Buck decide on What's Up by 4 Non Blondes. They swear they hate every second of it, even if neither of them can wipe the smile off their face the entire time. Eddie laughs so hard he snorts when Buck puts all his might into that final chorus, and the wide grin on his face tells him that was his intention. 

They part ways in the parking lot, Maddie insisting they do this again sometime to which they reluctantly agree. Eddie has Buck's hand around his waist and their pace is eased as they enjoy the stroll to Buck's jeep under the moonlight. 

"I love you," he says, and Buck slows them to a halt, tilting Eddie's chin up with the pad of his finger.

The words are a whisper against his lips. "I love you, too."

So, yes. Their day was practically perfect. But, that doesn't mean insomnia magically isn't a thing. 

The quiet tapping swirls in his head, pulling him away from his dream and out of his sleep. The sound isn't alarming, but it is present. 

Buck is not. 

Eddie slides his hand from the empty side of the mattress to his phone, checking the time. 

3:16am. 

"Hey," he calls, watching Buck's eyes follow him as he shuffles down the stairs. "What'cha making?" 

"Nothing much." The tightness of those muscles relax when Eddie walks up behind him, coiling his arms around his chest. From over his shoulder, Eddie can see two half-chopped candy bars sitting on the board. "I, uh, couldn't sleep so I thought I'd make some cookies for Chris when he gets home tomorrow." His eyes flicker to the clock. "Well, later, I guess. Anyways, I'm just making the dough right now. I can bake them before we pick him up so he can try them fresh. You guys like Butterfingers, right?" 

Eddie settles his forehead against Buck's spine, his palm settled over his heart, enjoying the soft fabric of Buck's shirt. He breathes once, letting Buck go to wander to the other side of the counter. 

"We do. Give me a second to wash my hands and I'll help." 

"Oh, no, Eds. It's fine, I got it." 

"Nope." The faucet turns on with a click. "The faster this gets done, the faster we both get back to bed." He tosses the hand-towel over his shoulder with a smile. "What do you need?" 

It's a bit more complicated than the usual cookie recipe Eddie's familiar with, so he sticks to cracking eggs and measuring out the dry ingredients… Most of the dry ingredients. Buck insists that he should handle the tablespoon/teaspoon items himself. Something about the way Eddie keeps yawning, he didn't wanna risk the cookies being oversalted. Eddie would have teased him back if the smell of sugar in the air wasn't so mesmerizing. 

He zones in and out of the process, watching Buck brown the butter without burning it and adding the ingredients in a certain order at certain speeds so everything somehow looks like it's supposed to in the end. 

By the time Buck is done sealing the dough away, the exhaustion in his body has finally seemed to seep into his mind and they're both about ready for bed. 

Tangling their fingers together, Eddie leads Buck up the stairs and under the covers, wrapping himself around the man so he can't escape this time. 

"Goodnight, Buck."

"Goodnight, Eddie." 

… Four… 

The pull of exhaustion is just about to drag him under when the alarms blare out, Eddie groaning into his hands. 

He pushes himself off the couch and down the stairs, Buck appearing in the foggy edges of his vision. 

"Hey, I didn't hear you get up. How long have you been awake?" 

Lying would only worry Buck more and they have a call they need to focus on. "The whole time. I couldn't sleep… Too quiet." 

" _ Eddie _ ," Buck whines and he gets it. They're 21 hours into their shift and Eddie really could have used the last two to take a nap. "You know I have headphones in my bag, you could have asked to use them. Or, better yet, you could have just taken them. You know I don't mind." 

"Didn't think about that…"

"Buckley, Diaz. Let's go!"

Eddie sighs. "Come on. Hopefully this is the last call of the night."

It wasn't. They got four calls after that and hit traffic from a fender bender that was already being dealt with. 

By the time they walk back into the station, Eddie is dead on his feet. 

"Steady," Bobby calls, tugging him up straight. He didn't even realize he was swaying. "Buck, do you mind taking Eddie home? He's not suited to drive like this." 

"My thoughts exactly. Don't worry, Cap, I got him." 

Truthfully, Eddie knows that him being behind a wheel right now is a terrible idea. But he still feels the need to argue. 

The words are ready on his tongue when he blinks his eyes open and he's suddenly sitting in the parking lot of his apartment. 

"Oh good, you're awake. I was just thinking about how I was going to carry you." 

"I'm up." Not really, considering one second Buck is in the driver's seat and the next he's opening Eddie's door. 

"You're really gonna make me carry you?" 

"No," Eddie grumbles, rubbing his eyes. 

"I will if I have to. I wanna get home and sleep, too." 

"Just stay here." 

"Can't. I forgot to repack my bag before work so I don't have any extra clothes. And all the ones I have at your place are dirty." 

An angry crease folds his brow as he huffs, not even bothering to open his eyes. 

"Wouldn't be a problem if you just moved in already..." The stark silence that follows irritates him, lifting a single eyelid to search Buck's face. His bottom lip is caught between his teeth, that wide smile stretching from ear to ear. "What?" 

His lip pulls free but the smile stays. "You want me to move in with you?" 

Whelp. Eddie's wide awake now. 

He thunks his head against the seat, groaning, "Ugh, Christopher's gonna hate me... We were supposed to ask you together. He even made you a card and everything." 

"Hey, I can totally pretend I didn't know. And I guarantee I'm still gonna cry when he asks me."

Eddie chuckles, meeting those blue diamonds Buck calls eyes. "You softy," he sighs. "Would you settle for wearing my clothes tonight if I promise to throw in a load of laundry in the morning? Please?"

“Your clothes? That’s gonna be a tight fit, but alright. I should make sure you actually get to your bed, anyways. I don't want you passing out at the front door again.” 

“That happened  _ one  _ time.”

“And yet that’s already one too many,” Buck laughs. “Come on.”

Eddie shifts his muscles but they barely move, comfortable against the cushioned seat. “Wait. I’m coming, just give me a second.” Suddenly, Buck’s hand is reaching over to unbuckle his seatbelt. “What are you-?”

“Up you go!” He only has a moment to wrap his arms around Buck’s neck as he’s lifted out of the car and against Buck's chest, Buck knocking the door shut with his hip. “And we're off!”

If Eddie thought he was embarrassed being cradled in Buck’s arms, it’s nothing compared to him making the simple mistake of trying to escape. Buck swings him, bodily, out and over his shoulder, whistling casually as he walks them down the paved path to the front door. It’s a miracle that none of his neighbors are out to catch them. He'd never live this down. They’d have no choice but to move.

Eddie lands on his feet with a grunt, too busy steadying himself to really glare. Buck’s already through the door, greeting Carla with a hug. 

“Hey, Buckaroo. How was your guys’ shift?”

“Good. Another teenager got stuck in the baby swing at the park. A married couple got trapped in an elevator and decided to get a divorce in the 90 minutes it took the technician to open the doors. A pregnant woman went into labor while trying to drag her 5 year old out of the ball pit... I think those were all the interesting ones. What do you think, Eds, did I miss any?” 

At least he’s conscious this time, even if he is putting the brunt of his weight onto the wall. And his head is sagging considerably… And it takes him a moment to process what’s being asked. 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. Those were interesting. Easy shift.” 

“But certainly not a short one.” Carla grabs her purse and walks forward to pat Eddie on the cheek. “You two go get some rest. Goodnight, boys.”

“Goodnight, Carla,” they call in unison. 

Buck locks the door behind her and moves to take Eddie’s hand. It’s moments like these that Eddie wonders what he did to deserve such a good man, because even knowing how tired they both are, Buck leads them right to Christopher’s room to check on him for the night. They take turns placing a kiss on the sleeping boy’s head and finally,  _ finally,  _ they arrive at the bedroom. 

Eddie all but hurls a pair of sweats and a t-shirt at Buck before dropping himself onto the bed face-first. The fatigue that’s been draped over his shoulders falls away, and the world drops itself to a mute, even as he tries to focus on the words Buck is saying. 

“Uh, Eds?” The chuckle rings softly in his ear. “Oh my god. Ok, I guess these sweats fit. I’m scared to try on the shirt, though. I don’t want to stretch it o-” A huff. Light footfall approaches him, stopping with a press of lips to his temple. “You’re ridiculous.”

There’s a gentle pressure against his ankles as Buck slips off the boots he now realizes he forgot to remove. Then, Buck is rolling him over, unbuttoning his uniform and sliding him out of his overshirt. That seems to be enough for him because the bed dips as Buck scoots in and heaves a blanket over them both.

With a click of the lamp and a whispered goodnight, Eddie finally drifts to sleep. 

  
  


… Five… 

The party is loud with chatter and music and kids playing in the distance. Eddie tips his beer to his lips, laughing at something Michael said when he feels a nudge on his hip. 

"Dad," Christopher calls and Eddie kneels down to face him directly. "I think Bucky's tired." 

Karen and Michael glance at Eddie before they all turn to the living room, Buck knocked out on Athena's couch with his head twisted all the way back against the cushion. 

"I think you're right, buddy. He's had a lot of fun today, I'm sure. It's no wonder he's sleepy." That doesn't bring the smile to Chris' face like he was expecting. "Is everything ok?" 

"Yeah," he nods but the slight frown to his lip doesn't budge. "Do you want me to start saying bye to everyone so we can take him home?"

Karen makes a soft noise, placing her hand over her heart as she tries to hide herself from the conversation. Eddie doesn't blame her. He's got the best, most selfless kid in the world. 

The edge of his vision picks up the other kids outside listening for his response. It's been less than an hour since they got here and Chris has been waiting all week to play with Harry, Denny, and Nia. Clearly, they don't wanna say goodbye yet, either. 

"No, mijo. Go ahead and keep playing. I got this." A glowing smile overtakes his son's face and he races off, the others welcoming him back with cheer. "Do you mind if we move this to the living room?" 

"Not at all," Michael says, Karen lifting her drink as she leads the way. 

It’s hard not to wince at the strained angle of his neck. Grabbing a pillow, Eddie takes a seat on the other side of the couch and places it on his lap.

“ _ Hey _ ,” he whispers, tugging at the shoulder of Buck’s jacket. “Come ‘ere.” 

Eddie shushes those drowsy mumbles as Buck’s head falls onto his lap. The second his fingers sweep through Buck’s hair to scrape gently against his scalp, he’s out.

He looks up to find Karen watching them fondly, though there is a slight concern to her brow. “He seems really tired. Did he pick up a shift or something? Hen told me you all had the day off.”

“We did. Today was just a ‘Buck and Christopher’ day so the two of them have been out all day having fun and doing things together. Except, Buck also wanted to talk with his therapist today so he had an early morning meeting before Chris woke up. And then he insisted on coming along to Athena’s even after I told him this would happen. But you know how much he wants to do it all.”

“Is everything ok?” Michael asks. “With his therapist, I mean.”

“Oh, yeah, it’s great. Buck’s been really devoted to sticking with his therapy and I think it’s helped him a lot. He seems happier, or like it’s easier for him to accept happy things.”

“That’s wonderful, Eddie. I’m so happy for both of you.” A wall of laughter slams into the back of Eddie’s head and he smiles to see Maddie, Hen, Chimney, and David all gathered in a little circle at the table. “I’m happy for you too, Michael. David’s joined the medical gang quite nicely. All they need is Eddie to go join them and then they can transform into a giant robot doctor.”

Eddie laughs, holding Buck’s head so he doesn’t jostle him. And Michael doesn’t even try to tame the love in his eyes.

“I’m just glad he has so many people to talk to here who know the lingo and stats off the top of their heads. Unlike me, who has to stop him mid-rant to go grab a medical dictionary.”

Karen rolls her eyes with a scoff. “I know! I’m like, ‘Hen, sweety, I love listening to you but you gotta remember your audience here. I’m not studying your books with you.’ I can hardly read the words on her notecards when I help her study. And don’t even get me started on all the abbreviations and little endings. What are they called? There’s like a billion of them. I think one’s _‘ppm’_ or something like that.”

“Units of measurement,” Eddie says, and he concedes to the unimpressed glare he receives in return. “You did ask.” 

“When we first started dating, I thought my math skills as an architect might help me with that. At least a little? I was wrong. Completely different units than the one’s I use and neither of us can seem to remember the other’s, so we just pretend to. I’ve learned to pick out the pieces about the patient case itself and let him have his fun explaining the minor details. Even if I can’t understand half of what he says.” His chuckle breaks free as a huff. “You know, this is why I’ve always adored Athena’s love for hosting parties like this. It’s nice to mingle with people besides your spouse for a bit.”

“Oh, ‘spouse’ huh?” Karen raises her eyebrow. “Are you and David keeping a secret marriage under wraps?” 

“ _ No _ , no,” Michael shakes his head but his smile is undeniable. “We're not married. We're  _ not _ . I don't think something like that would be for a while, but… Being with him, it does feel like it’s something that  _ could  _ happen. And I get a little excited thinking about it,” he shrugs. 

And that funny feeling in Eddie's chest suddenly bursts, his hand in Bucks hair halting.  _ That's it _ . That's what he’s been feeling. Excitement not just for what he has, but for what's coming. His future with Buck. All of it. He's  _ excited _ . 

Karen’s eyebrow shifts to him. “You ok over there, Eddie? You look like you just had an epiphany.”

An airy exhale pulls from his lungs as he runs his fingers back though that soft hair. “I think so. Something like that.”

… Plus(+) One… 

The t-shirt drops onto his shoulder first, then a pair of shorts and socks. 

“Ok. Come here, Chris." 

"I don't want to wear that." 

Eddie turns to his son, glancing between him and the clothes. "Um. Ok, sure. Which shirt do you want to wear?" 

Christopher doesn't hesitate to pass his dresser and go straight to his closet, pointing to the deep green dress shirt hanging there. 

"That one, please."

Eddie pulls the hanger from the closet, considering the item for a moment. It's a shirt Buck specially ordered for him, the buttons made from magnets so Chris didn't have to struggle to get them through any tiny holes. It's only been worn twice because Eddie saves it for big occasions. Exploring some shops in downtown LA didn't exactly feel big. 

"Are you sure? It could get hot while we're walking. You wouldn't prefer wearing a shirt that's more breathable instead?" 

Christopher just shakes his head. "Nope. I want that one." 

Well, there really is no harm in wearing it. If he does get hot, he can always open it up and there'll be an undershirt beneath it. No problem. 

Eddie decides to exchange the tan shorts for a pair of black jeans as well and he smiles at how handsome his son looks. It's an added bonus that Chris seems to think so, too. 

"Buck," Eddie calls, swinging into their room and towards the bathroom door. "Babe, are you almost ready?" An exasperated grin twists his face as he finds Buck hunched over the sink with a toothbrush in his mouth and only a towel wrapped around his waist. "You are so slow this morning. Hurry up, already." 

A glob of toothpaste drips down his chin as he yells back, "I'm going as fast as I can!" 

Perched on his bed, Eddie pulls out his phone as it begins to ring. He's surprised to see who it is. 

"Hey, Bobby. Is everything alright?" 

" _ Hey, Eddie. Yeah, everything's alright for the most part. I just got a call from the chief and it seems like there's some paperwork of yours that never got filled out. It's nothing serious but it is something he'd like taken care of sooner rather than later. I'm having some copies sent over to the firehouse now, do you think you could meet me there? It won't take long _ ." 

His eyes flicker to the bathroom, then the clock. "Of course, Cap. I'll be right there." 

Eddie hangs up just as Buck pokes his head into the room. "Was that Bobby? What did he need?" 

"I guess there's some paperwork I never filled out and the chief wants it done ASAP. I need to meet Bobby at the station. Do you guys mind waiting? I'm really sorry." 

"Oh, Eds." Buck shakes his head, planting a firm kiss on his lips. "Of course it's fine. Go ahead and go now, I'll explain things to Chris." 

"Thank you," Eddie breathes and he's out the door in an instant. The sooner he's there, the sooner he's back. 

By the time his truck pulls into the parking lot, Bobby is waiting for him up front. He greets him with a smile like always and they head to his office, shutting out the noise of the 118 with the click of his door. 

"I'm sorry to call you in like this on your day off, Eddie. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important."

"Nothing that can't wait an hour. Me and Buck were just gonna take Chris downtown to explore some shops. Maybe grab some ice cream afterwards and then head to the park." 

"That sounds wonderful. How are things going with Buck at home?" 

"Great." A smile forces its way onto his lips. "Perfect, really. I couldn't ask for a better life." 

"Really?" The skepticism draws his gaze up but there's only a glint of teasing in Bobby's eyes. "You can't think of a single thing you would ask for?" The words don't register in his mind until Bobby nods towards Eddie's pocket. Then, his face is burning with heat. "I may have had mine for a shorter time than you, but that doesn't mean I can't recognize that look on your face every time you stick your hand in your pocket… May I see it?" 

Eddie scrubs his blush with a sigh, pulling the ring out to let Bobby admire it. "How long have you known?" 

"Well, that depends. When did you buy it?"

"Two weeks ago." 

Bobby's laugh comes out like a burst bubble, sudden and delightful. "Then I've known the entire time." The ring twists in his fingers once more before it's handed back. "I just want you to know that if you'd ask him, he'd say yes." 

Eddie lets out a gentle huff. "I know. I'm just trying to find the right moment. And I've already talked to Christopher about it. I think he's more excited than I am." 

"That's because you're nervous. Anyone would be. It's a lot to put on the line in a single moment. Your heart, your security, your sense of judgement. I could hardly hear the words coming out of my own mouth when I proposed to Athena, I just knew I had to be honest. And I've been the happiest man in the world since she's said yes." 

A steady breath passes his lips. "I've been trying to write down what I should say. Figure out where I should do it,  _ how _ I should do it. Buck deserves so much and I don't want to let him down just because I know he'll say yes… I want him to feel as special as he is to me and my son. He's our everything." 

"And you guys are his." 

Eddie smiles. "Now I just have to find the best way to show it." 

"I don't think you'll have to think about it much longer." Eddie opens his mouth in question when Bobby's phone buzzes. "That's the paperwork. Wait here, I'll go get it." 

A minute passes as Eddie waits for Bobby to return, then another. He leans back in his chair, tapping his foot mindlessly to distract himself from the clock. Hopefully, he won't keep his boys waiting too long.

Giving into desperation, Eddie pulls out his phone to text Buck when he receives a text of his own. From Buck. 

It says, ' _ Come outside. _ '

Confused, Eddie looks to the door, ears tuned to the eerie silence on the other side. 

The second he steps out to the parking bay, cheers and hollers blast from all around, the entirety of the 118 there to beckon him towards the man and boy waiting for him. 

A small part of him registers his tia and abuela standing off to the side, along with Maddie, Hen and Chim, who also had the day off. However, everything but Buck seems to fade into the background and nothing but that crooked smile seems to exist. 

" _ Buck _ …" he tries but his voice fails him. 

"Hey, Eds. Can I show you something?" Long fingers curl with his as Buck leads them a few steps further into the firehouse. "This is where I was standing the first time I saw you. I was a broken hearted punk who didn't want to give you the time of day just because I was  _ jealous _ of how damn pretty you are." Faint laughter rings throughout the crowd. "And I couldn't stand the thought of anyone getting the 118's attention but me. But then you disarmed a live bomb and smiled at me, and I knew we would be something special. Even if it took us a while to get there." 

"Too long! Hen took all our money in the bet!" Chim yells. Buck can't help but laugh along this time. 

"Eddie, we've both been through so much together and so much apart. We've shared countless moments of grief and joy in our lives. And I don't want that to ever change. In fact, I wanna make it a little more permanent. Because I know I'd stand by you for the rest of your life, and I know you'd stand by me for the rest of mine. So why not make it official?" Buck kneels to the ground and lifts up a platinum ring. "I love you, Eddie. Will you-" 

Alarms blare off, the day crew rushing into their gear even if their eyes stay glued to Buck and Eddie the entire time. And Buck just laughs, mumbling, "I  _ knew _ this was part of the risk of doing this in a firehouse." 

Eddie can't wait another second. "Just do it, already," he screams over the sirens, but he's smiling. "Ask me!" 

Buck's teeth pull at his bottom lip as he fails to suppress his smile. "Marry me?" 

And just like that, Eddie is down on his knees, Buck's lips sealed against his. He only breaks to nod and catch his breath. " _ Yes _ !" 

A roar of applause swirls with honking horns and loud engines as the crew takes off. And it's perfect. 

Christopher appears by their side, Eddie scooping him into their arms as the boy giggles freely. 

He can't not sound a little betrayed here. "Christopher! What happened, buddy? I told you  _ I _ was gonna ask Buck to marry me. You even helped me pick out the ring!" 

"Well, yeah, but Buck talked to me first and we bought your ring first so I told him he gets to be the one to ask." 

"Do you have the ring with you right now?" There he goes with his big puppy dog eyes. Damn him for being so cute. 

Eddie digs into his pocket, fishing it out, and they both scramble with their eager, shaking fingers to put the rings on one another. 

The way Buck can't seem to look away from their hands, Eddie's almost jealous. So, he cups his jaw and kisses him senseless, just for the hell of it. 

"Alright, you two," Athena calls. "Let's get everyone out of the way and upstairs. It's not a party without food, after all." 

And it's definitely a day to remember. The room is decorated with streamers and balloons, all of their family gathered around them. The day shift shuffles in and out between calls, each of them sharing their congratulations. 

When the moon is high and the lights dim low, Eddie and Buck cling to each other, swaying gently to the music. Holding each other so close like this, it's almost a lullaby, or at least something just as comforting. 

By the time they notice Chris knocked out on the couch, the party has dwindled down to their closest friends and they decide to call it a night. 

They try to help clean up before they go but Chimney and Hen shove them away, insisting they could handle it, Bobby already at the sink and starting on the dishes. 

"Enjoy your night, boys." 

Down in the parking lot, they find a new dilemma has arised. 

"Eds, you're being dramatic." That doesn't mean his grip is going to loosen. "I'm not leaving my Jeep here for three days. Just let me drive it home."

"You're the one who drove it here to surprise me." 

"Hey, I didn't hear any complaints when you were kissing me." Eddie only frowns deeper. "I'll be right behind you the entire time. Promise." 

The thought does calm the insistent nagging in his mind that something,  _ anything,  _ can and will go wrong. But only a little. Shrugging Chris a little higher in his arms, he sighs. "Fine." 

Neither of them die in a horrible car crash on the way home. They don't swerve off the road, or pop a tire, or even hit any traffic. It's a clear, peaceful night, no matter how much Eddie doesn't trust it. 

And Eddie doesn't miss the way Buck's hand lingers in Christopher's hair when they kiss him goodnight, eyes glued to the ring beneath those curls. It makes him smile. 

"So," Buck starts as they drag themselves under the covers. "What do you think? A summer wedding, or maybe fall? Hmm, but fall is fire season. I don't want to risk our venue going up in flames." 

Eddie hums his thoughts between kisses, his hands trailing along Buck's legs. "Spring?" 

"Spring would be nice. And how do you feel about hyphens? I'm thinking 'Buckley-Diaz'... 'Diaz-Buckley'? No, the first one." 

"Or," Eddie mouths against Buck's neck, "you could just take my last name entirely, Mr. Diaz." 

"But then my nickname wouldn't make sense, Mr. Buckley." 

Eddie chuckles, rolling them over so he has Buck trapped securely beneath him. "We can figure it out later. Worst case scenario, Chris is our tie-breaker." 

Buck pushes up to meet those lips. "Perfect." 

  
  
  



End file.
